Everytime we touch
by Mizuhimedidi
Summary: Ma première publication, une petite songfic sur mes chouchous alias Fye et Kurogane...J'espère que vous aimerez!


Hellow tout le monde, ça fait longtemps que j'écris mais c'est la première fois que j'ose publier l'un d'eux...  
j'espère que vous serez pas trop deçus ^^".

Voici donc une petite songfic sur mes chouchous adorés alias Fye et Kuro 3 !

Copyright: Mes chouchous ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas :(...

Les paroles de la chanson non plus mais la traduction est mienne en revanche ^^!

Autre chose, les homophobes veuillez passer votre chemin!

"Bonne" (?) lecture!

Everytime we touch (Cascada)

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._ J'entends toujours ta voix, quand tu dors près de moi.  
_I still feel your touch in my dreams._ Je sens toujours ton contact dans mes rêves.

Doucement, j'ouvre les yeux.  
Je te découvre endormi, tes bras autour de moi.  
Tes cheveux noirs en bataille, contrastent avec ton visage si paisible.  
Une marque sur ton cou,  
Souvenir d'une nuit agitée.

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why._ Pardonnes-moi ma faiblesse, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
_Without you it's hard to survive..._ Sans toi il est difficile de survivre...

Chaque soir, j'ai peur que tu disparaisses.  
Et chaque matin, mon cœur fait un bond:  
Tu es toujours là,  
Je n'ai pas rêvé...

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. _Parce qu'à chaque fois que nous nous touchons, j'ai ce sentiment.  
_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly..._ Et à chaque fois que nous nous embrassons, je jurerais pouvoir voler...

M'envoler là-haut, si loin…  
Au creux de tes bras…  
Si tu savais combien de temps j'ai prié,  
Pour t'avoir à mes côtés…

_  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast? _Ne peux-tu pas sentir mon cœur battre rapidement ?  
_I want this to last._ Je veux cela jusqu'au bout.

Le passé semble si loin,  
Il ne reviendra pas…  
Ne me reste qu'à penser à toi,  
A nous…

_Need you by my side._ J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés...

Tu me serres encore plus contre ton torse,  
Peux-tu imaginer mon bonheur?

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static._ Parce qu'à chaque fois que nous nous touchons, je sens ce courant.  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._ Et à chaque fois que nous nous embrassons, j'atteins le ciel.

Même dans mes plus beaux rêves, je n'avais pas vu…  
A quel point, tu pouvais te montrer tendre…  
Envers les deux plus jeunes et surtout,  
Envers moi…

_Can't you feel my heart beat so?_ Ne peux-tu pas sentir mon cœur battre lentement?  
_I can't let you go._ Je ne peux pas te laisser partir.

Si tu disparaissais, je n'aurais plus rien…  
Sans toi, je ne pourrais pas continuer de sourire…  
Je ne peux pas vivre sans mon oxygène,  
Ni mon cœur…

_Want you in my life._ Je te veux dans ma vie.

Que tu restes ainsi, toujours…

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky... _Tes bras sont mon château, ton cœur est mon ciel...  
_They wipe away tears that I cry._ Ils essuient les larmes que je pleure.

Combien de chagrins, étouffés contre ton corps ?  
Tous ces pleurs calmés, par ta voix réconfortante…

_  
You make me rise when I fall._ Tu me fais m'élever quand je tombe.

Tu me fais respirer quand j'étouffe,  
Viens me sauver quand je me noie…

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._ Parce qu'à chaque fois que nous nous touchons, j'ai ce sentiment.  
_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly._ Et à chaque fois que nous nous embrassons, je jurerais pouvoir voler.

Comment ai-je pu survivre,  
Loin de tes bras ?

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_ Ne peux-tu pas sentir mon cœur battre rapidement?  
_I want this to last._ Je veux cela jusqu'au bout.  
_Need you by my side. _J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés.  
_Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static._ Parce qu'à chaque fois que nous nous touchons, je sens ce courant.  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._ Et à chaque fois que nous nous embrassons, j'atteins le ciel.  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_ Ne peux-tu pas sentir mon cœur battre lentement?

Tu commences à te réveiller,  
Et ouvre deux yeux ensommeillés…

- Ohayô Kuro-chan… *sourire timide*

_I can't let you go._ Je ne peux pas te laisser partir.  
_Want you in my life._ Je te veux dans ma vie.

- Bonjour… Fye-chan…

Verdict?? X_x


End file.
